1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to shoe manufacturing machinery and, more particularly, to sensing mechanisms for determining whether a left or a right shoe is presented to the machine.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the manufacture of shoes, various arrangements have been devised to determine whether a shoe is left or right, and to measure shoe size and have the shoe machinery adjusted to differing sizes. A machine with such capabilities is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,817 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The machine has however a rather complicated shoe sensing side clamp arrangement. Other shoe machines in the prior art require that they be loaded only with one particular side of shoe or the other, by a discriminating operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple shoe size and side gauging arrangement for a shoe manufacturing machine, permitting less skilled and, hence, less expensive operation.